


The Last, LOVE SONG from our planet

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Ambiguous Relationships, Based on a Vocaloid Song, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, Iori is a plant and I will say it often, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, themes of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: Goodbye, the sprout in the flowerpot. Goodbye, my tears dripping drop by drop





	The Last, LOVE SONG from our planet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love TouRiku and Sasakure.UK
> 
> My piece for the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019! My partner is the lovely Izukaty~
> 
> I've been doing this thing where I'll listen to a vocaloid song and think of a TouRiku AU for it, which has been a blessing and a curse. This is one of the 'blessings' if you will
> 
> A few days before I started writing this, Sasakure.UK released a revamped version of *Hello Planet and I actually cried listening to it for the first time
> 
> Edit: 8/23/19: Updated and changed tags

When Riku’s eyes opened that morning, he hoped that something new would happen today. Something to break the endless cycle of normality that he had grown used to. He stepped out of bed and looked over at the little flower plot that was sitting on the table, right next to its watering can. Riku walked over to the pot and gave it a sad smile.

“You still haven’t bloomed today, have you Iori?” Riku picked up the pot. Riku wasn’t sure what kind of plant Iori was. Touma hadn’t told him when he gave it to him shortly before Riku’s temporary shutdown. Riku picked up the watering can sitting next to Iori and gave it some water.

“I wonder if anyone needs help.” Riku said to himself. He set down Iori’s watering can and walked back to his bed. He sat down on the edge, and gave access for his small, little antenna to come out from its hiding place amongst the rest of his software. Instantly, the antenna began searching for some sort of signal. As the familiar sound of beeping filled the room, Riku hopped something would be caught in the searching radio waves. As usual, there was nothing.

Riku sighed as his antenna returned among the software. Maybe some mail arrived?

At the thought of reading a message, Riku jumped off the bed and looked in the mailbox that was inside the bunker he called home. The box was two sided, with one side opening outwords and the other inwords. Riku smiled as he looked through it, only for that smile to fade into a frown at the empty box.

“Nothing new this morning Iori.” Riku said as he closed the mail flap. “I hope Touma-san comes home soon.” Riku stood up straight and walked back to Iori. The flower pot didn’t do anything, and didn’t say anything. It was just a potted plant, a brown, potted plant with the name ‘Iori’ written on it in white, almost faded chalk.

“Sometimes I wish you could talk Iori.” Riku said, picking up the pot. “I hope you didn’t die, Touma-san would be mad if you did.” Riku walked back to his bed, and sat down. “I wonder what kind of person you would be if you could talk. I hope you’d be nice, like Touma-san!”

Iori didn’t do anything, as expected of a plant. Riku sighed and set Iori down on the bed. He fell onto his back, careful not to knock Iori over. The last thing he wanted to do was spill dirt on his bed. He was still worried about Touma, who had disappeared during the time Riku had been inactive. He wasn’t sure how long he had been shut down; it could have been a few days, maybe weeks, possibly months or even years. It wasn’t like he would age; he was an android after all, unlike Touma who was human. Riku’s last memory with his creator was when there was a really bad storm outside of their little shelter. Riku was in the middle of repairs when the power had gone out. Touma had stepped away to reset the circuit breaker, and during that time Riku had experienced a system failure, forcing his parts to shutdown. The next thing he knew, he woke up completely fine, with only Iori, his watering can and the ever empty mailbox. Touma had left, without a word and without a note. Even if it wasn’t his creator, Riku would be nervous about the disappearance of someone close to him without any clues as towhere they went. Riku hoped Touma was safe.

The android turned his head to look at Iori. “Do you think we should go to get him, Iori?”

As usual, the plant said nothing. “We can’t just sit around and do nothing!” Riku said, abruptly sitting up. “What if Touma-san’s in danger?” He wasn’t sure why he was trying to make conversation with a plant. “That’s it, I’ve made up my mind, we’re going to go get Touma-san!”

Riku got off his bed and walked around the shelter, wondering what he should bring with him. There were so many different things to choose from; like an umbrella, spare parts in case something happens to him on their journey, or even a pickaxe or shovel. The only problem was, he didn’t have a bag to put them all in. He had to bring Iori though; there was no way Riku would leave him behind. Deciding that all he needed was Iori, Riku picked up the flower pot with a bright smile.

“Come on Iori, let’s go get Touma-san and bring him home!” With Iori in hand, Riku entered the pass code on the number panel so the door to the shelter would grant them access to leave their safe haven. Riku took a sharp inhale as he looked out into the barren wasteland before him. The once lush, green grass had turned an ugly shade of brown. All the trees were stripped of their leaves, the remaining petals on the ground turned a shade similar to the grass. Bones lay scatteres around them, some of the skeletons where complete while others had been ravaged by scavengers. Old buildings surrounded the area, shelters like their own that had been destroyed with the passage of time. The sky was an unusual shade of blue, contrasting with the death that surrounded them. If one looked carefully, they could see storm clouds in the far distance.

Riku looked down at Iori, thankful that the little plant hadn’t turned out like the others outside, even if it hadn’t sprouted yet. Riku also thanked whatever gods were up there that their home stayed intact.

Riku took a deep, artificial breath and stepped outside the shelter he called home. Despite the dead composition of the grass, it still felt soft underneath his feet. He found himself wondering what living grass would feel like. When both feet where planted firmly outside, Riku realized that he may never come home again. He may never find Touma, or he could die. He jumped when the door slammed close, and almost dropped Iori. He looked back at the door and watched as it automatically locked, the green light above the door turing red.

“Let’s go, Iori.” Riku’s grip on the little potted plant tightened, and he walked away from his home, toward the sunrise. Riku hoped he could find someone who would help him, he didn’t want to be alone with Iori. While Iori was nice, Riku could only hold one-sided conversations with it. It would be nice to talk to people, like he used to do with Touma.

Riku paused for a moment when his foot hit a skull. It looked like it used to belong to a deer. “Good morning!” Riku said without thinking.

Ever since he had begun to take care of Iori, Riku would find himself greeting inanimate objects. Touma would laugh when he caught him saying ‘good morning’ or ‘hello’ to things around the shelter. He often said that Riku was like a child, innocent enough to take into consideration the feelings of things that couldn’t feel emotions. Riku still didn’t know what that meant, but he thinks Touma meant that in a good way. His creator always did say that Riku was built to be kind and compassionate, a helper and a dreamer to those in need. So maybe that’s why it felt natural for him to smile and wave at things that couldn’t respond back to him. A part of him, a small gear at least, wished that it wasn’t because of his programming, but that being kind was part of his true nature, that this is who he really is. Kind, just like Touma is.

With his greeting given, Riku continued on his way, and continued to greet other objects on the way. He said good morning to trees, to large rocks, to dismantled buildings and even to a lost love letter. He said good afternoon to books about magic and stars found in city streets, to little robotic dolls in display cases of half standing shopping centers, and roller skates found in front yards. He said good night to suitcases half filled with dreams, to torn flags that hung proudly on crumbling buildings, and keys that had lost their locks. All the while Riku wished he could greet Touma like this again. He wondered what he would tell him first, he hoped it would be a pleasant ‘good morning’.

Riku and the unsprouted Iori had traveled the world in search for Touma, yet they hadn’t found a trace of him, nor another living soul. It was as if Riku was the only living thing left in the world, even if he was just built out of mechanical parts. During his journey, Riku found himself falling apart. His left arm was laying next to a book about Snow White; he couldn’t reattach it without help. He had to drag his right foot, unfortunately some of the joints had frozen in place. He didn’t have the tools or the two hands needed to fix it. Iori was nestled into Riku’s right elbow and held in place with his hand. Chunks of his hair had fallen out due to rain, exposing his scalp and in some places his wiring. Riku was growing tired; there was no way he’d be able to find Touma like this.

When all seemed lost, Riku found a large piece of stone in the middle of a field. There was nothing surrounding it, just brown grass and half fallen trees. Yet, Riku found himself walking to it anyway. When he reached closer, he found that it was a tombstone. The tombstone was nothing grand, just a rectangular shape with an arched top and sat on top of a rectangular slab. The marble rock was chipped away in some parts, but otherwise was left clean.

“Good morning,” Riku said to the stone. He wasn’t even sure if it was morning, the sky was gray, and it smelled like rain. The android looked down to the name written in the stone, shock slowly creeping its way into his heart “Inumaru Touma.”

Iori fell out of Riku’s hand, yet somehow the pot landed safely and upright, not a crack in the clay.

Riku fell onto his knees. Tears he didn’t know he could produce began falling from his eyes. Touma was dead. He was buried, right underneath his feet. All this time, Riku had been searching for a dead man. Riku traveled the world to find someone who didn’t exist anymore.

He reached out his right hand, and traced his fingers over the name of his creator. He felt the grooves of the engraved letters as he cried, the tears falling into Iori’s pot. Rain began to fall, soaking Riku and seeping its way into the exposed gears and cogs left unprotected in his skull. Sparks flew out, popping like fireworks. A warning flashed over his optics, obscuring the tombstone with the warning sign of a system failure. Yet Riku didn’t move, choosing to stay at Touma’s grave, crying.

“I’m sorry Touma-san.” Riku sobbed, looking at the stone. He wiped away his tears, only for them to be replaced with new ones. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was apologizing. Touma was human, and part of their life cycle was to die. It was a fate all living beings had to endure. Riku always knew that one day Touma would leave him; he just wished that he had been there when it happened.

Or maybe he was sorry that Iori never sprouted. It was the one task that Touma had asked of him, his last request to Riku. Yet that didn’t happen. Riku took excellent care of Iori, yet the seedling never sprouted, not even now as his tears filled the pot.

“System failure. Shut down is inevitable.” A warning voice spoke. Oddly enough, it sounded somewhat like Touma. “Shutdown will begin in five minutes.”

Riku had come to accept his fate. He would die here, in front of the grave of the person who had given him life. The only person who loved Riku more than anything else in the whole world. The only person Riku adored with all his heart.

He laid down, resting his head on the pedestal that held up the grave. He pulled Iori close, cradling the pot in his arm. He pulled up his feet, resting in a fetal position. The warning told him he only had a few seconds left, counting down the time Riku had left in red letters and a familiar voice.

“Good night, Iori, Touma-san.” And Riku closed his eyes for the last time.

*-*-*

Riku felt a gentle nudge against his shoulder, and a soft voice calling out his name.

“Riku, wake up.” It sounded like-

“Touma-san?” Riku cracked open an eye, to see the smiling face of his creator. He looked, happy.

“Who else would it be silly?” Riku shot up, a smile blooming on his face. He quickly wrapped his arms Touma, pulling him in for a hug. Riku hadn’t even noticed that he had both his arms back, or even the pure white, almost cloud like appearance of their surroundings. All that mattered was that Touma was okay.

“I missed you so much Touma-san!” Riku sobbed into Touma’s shirt. His creator wrapped his arms around Riku, pulling him closer and running his fingers through his hair. “I wanted to tell you good morning!”

“That’s a weird thing to say.” Touma chuckled. He pushed himself away and took a good look at Riku. With a gentle smile, Touma wiped away some of the tears that fell down Riku’s cheeks. “Come on Riku,” Touma stood up and held out his hand “let’s go home.”

With a smile, Riku took Touma’s hand. His creator pulled him up, and with their fingers intertwined, Touma lead him home, where a single sprouted flowerpot awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, for the longest end note I have ever written:
> 
> Once again, my paired artist for this project was the lovely Izukaty! Thank you so much for working with me! You can check out and retweet their work on [Here](https://twitter.com/izukaty_noodle/status/1163603407698968576?s=20)
> 
> As mentioned before, my piece was inspired by the song *Hello Planet by Sasakure.UK, if you haven't heard it before, I got you covered just click [here](https://youtu.be/1gHHgx8bTxc) and you'll be redirected to it's YouTube upload in all it's 18-bit glory. However it wasn't the only song that I took inspiration from. I also used some lyrics from the song *Sayonara, World End, (most notably, Riku's final line and for the discritption teehee) which is a bonus song and an "answer" song to *Hello Planet featured in album 'Do Vocaloids Dream Of Doomsday Birds?'. The album featured all of the songs in the Doomsday Series, which *Hello Planet is a part of. *Sayonara, World End describes the andriod (portrayed by Miku) as she says goodbye to all the things she loves and her memories as she continues her journey to find her creator, all while she's falling apart. Miku wishes to see her beloved creator once more, and says goodbye to the flowerpot and her tears. It's sad and I cry whenever I listen to it
> 
> I'm going to spend this time to gush about Katy's work because stupid Twitter character limit
> 
> I honestly did not expect Katy to draw more than one image based on this, let alone /FIVE/ (one had to be cut because Twitter only allows 4 images per post) and they're so gorgeous as well. I only recently found out that Riku's outfit is similar to the one Miku wore in the project diva video which is 100%, 10/10. It's like she took what I had imagined and made it BETTER. Katy is so freaking talented and if I had money I'd give her all of it because she deserves it so much. Thank you so much Katy for creating just lovely art I'll treasure it always 😭
> 
> I realized a bit too late that I wanted to do a complete Doomsday Series fic for Ainana, however based on the rules of the Flash Bang I can not do that, there is however, next year. But I do have a different multichapter AU fic based on a Vocaloid song in the works, one of the Black Rock variety~
> 
> If you can guess all the things that had been referenced you don't get anything other than bragging rights
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about TouRiku and our lord and savior Hatsune Miku


End file.
